Evolving wireless standards, such as the forthcoming Release D of the IS-2000 standards for cdma2000 wireless networks, contemplate the use of increasingly sophisticated network entities to enhance performance and reliability while offering increasingly high data rates over a range of wireless applications and corresponding qualities of service. For example, it is expected that base stations, e.g., base station systems (BSSs), radio base stations (RBSs), etc., will be required to support a mix of voice and data users, and to support a wide range of forward and reverse link packet data rates and quality-of-service (QoS) requirements, all while maintaining efficient use of the limited forward and reverse link resources.